Bedtime
by BlackBear53
Summary: Callen's and Sara's first night together. Thank you to Shane Brennan for the ability to love these characters and the freedom to use them.


Bedtime

Susan L. Grabon

The Callen and Deeks characters are the property of Shane Brennan.

I do not own any part of NCIS: LA.

I only own the character Sara.

Detective Deeks looked at me and smiled. "I know you're a visitor to Los Angeles but Sara do you have anyone you can call for help?"

I looked back at him through my tears and anger. "I think so." I took out my cell phone and called Callen.

He answered on the fifth ring and heard me crying. "On my way." He arrived ten minutes later. G quickly spoke to Detective Deeks, grabbed my hand and bag, escorted me to his car and took me home with him.

We walked through his front door into an empty house. He said he worked in securities and most people that I knew who had this type of job made good money and their house usually was an expression of their money. There was a chair, small table and two lamps in the living room. He had said there was a bed. I didn't see it initially. Why wasn't there more in the way of furniture, pictures on the wall or even dishes?

Callen had brought out pillows and a blanket to sit on while we ate our pizza and drank our wine out of his lone wine glass. As we ate we talked about why my hotel room had been ransacked. I was still quite upset. We pushed the pizza box and the empty wine bottle to the side as we sat together talking. He had just mentioned that the bed had no sheets on it and we'd have to take care of it soon. I had the last sips of the wine and he went into the kitchen for a beer. He sat back down on the blanket and we got closer to each other. I could smell the scent of a man, not cologne and he smelled good. I felt comfortable with him and I wanted to be near him. He reached across the small distance between us and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He trailed his finger along my jawline and leaned in to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss with the hint of being more.

About an hour later it seemed we were doomed to sleep on the living room floor. Callen moved to rise and said we needed to make the bed. We grabbed the pillows and the blanket to bring into the bedroom. When we reached the linen closet, he held me against the wall and gave the most passionate kiss I've ever felt. Maybe it had to do with the moment, or the man, but it had me tingling all over. He held me and placed kisses on my face and neck as we found the sheets in the linen closet. Both of us held the sheets between us, but they just drove us apart. We wanted nothing between us.

We went into the bedroom and each took a half of the sheet and moved apart. It hurt to be apart from him. We put the sheets on while looking longingly at each other. When done we moved to the foot of the bed to get the other sheet, moved as two moths to the flame. The heat in our movements and the glances that we gave each other could have ignited the room. We touched and explored each other with our eyes. His hand touched mine and warmth passed from one to the other like the electrical jolt we had felt only yesterday. As we moved apart again to put the second sheet on, we had eyes only for each other. We moved to the foot of the bed and our hands touched once again while tucking in the top sheet. Our hands moved to each other, to caress each other. The blanket we placed on the bed held the promise of warmth and the heat of our lovemaking to come. We put the pillows in their cases and onto the bed. Again our hands met and our kisses, that had become more passionate, were longer and full of a deeper longing for each other.

We returned to the foot of the bed to caress and feel each of the emotions that would feed the passion that was happening between us. We slowly removed clothing from each other all the while caressing and covering each other with light kisses. Callen bent down to pick me up and place me on the bed and I waited for him to join me there.

The first time was quick and just enough to realize what loving between us could really be. We began again and this time it was slow. We sensually investigated each other. We placed kisses everywhere. We shared our love like it was fine wine in a single crystal wine glass. This time, was slow and deliberate. After, we fell deeply asleep encircled in each other's arms.

In the morning when I awoke he had left. Disappointed that he wasn't still there with me, I sighed. I felt the glow of new love but perhaps he didn't. I hoped I was wrong. While I lay there thinking about all that had happened between the two of us in the last two days the door opened and G came in with a cup of tea, to surprise me. He snuggled in next to me and we shared the cup. What a wonderfully romantic moment. When the cup had been emptied he gently took it from me, put it on the nightstand and took me in his arms and began another session of slow but thorough love making. Every square inch of me felt thoroughly loved.

When we finally got out of bed, we showered together and got dressed. We went out to breakfast and some shopping to replace my clothing that had been destroyed, before going home to dinner and another evening of getting to know each other better. If that is what you want to call it.

Sara Grandon

March 2011


End file.
